1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle constructions and in particular to means for sealing the peripheral portion of a cab to a base portion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of vehicle, such as a tractor, a cab is mounted to a base portion thereof. It is desirable in such installations to provide some means for sealing the cab to the base portion so as to effectively prevent free transmission of sound therebetween for improved operating conditions in the cab compartment.
As the cab and base portions intended to be sealingly joined may comprise sheet metal portions, it has been found difficult to provide a uniform sealing of the joint line.
Further, the configuration of the joint line is relatively complex defining, as it does, both the operator's platform and the dash portion of the vehicle base portion, thereby making further difficult the sealing of the cab to the base portion.
One attempted solution to the problem has been to weld the cab to the base portion. However, this has the serious disadvantage of inability to remove the cab when desired to provide free access to the operator station.
A number of joint line arrangements have been used to provide removable securing of the cab to the vehicle base portion but have had the serious disadvantages of incomplete seals and difficulty of manufacture because of the substantial number of threaded elements required along the length of the joint lines. The relative flexibility of the sheet metal portions of the structure have further aggravated the problem of maintaining the seal along the entire length of the joint line.